Sasuke Sarutobi
Sasuke is a major supporting character in Samurai Deeper Kyo (both anime & manga), he is one of''' Yukimura's loyal samurai and companions. Appearance He has gray hair and amber eyes,wears a white jacket and short aqua green pants.He always brings a kind of toy with him which can serve as a weapon,he also carries a sword with him. Personality He appears cold and ruthless, but in reality '''he is very attached to Yukimura Sanada and would sacrifice his life for him. With the passing of time, he develops a friendship also for the other members of the group (and he is ready to protect also Yuya). He has a friend rivalry with Benitora. Story Sasuke Sarutobi is a young ninja who is one of three members of the Sanada Jyuuyushi who appears prominently throughout Samurai Deeper Kyo.' He is only 12 years old.' Originally, he lived in Aokigahara (a forest filled with the failed constructs of the Mibu) with his friend Kotarou (now Makora of the Jūnishinshō). Being of the Forest, he has heightened strength and abilities as well as characteristic golden eyes. Because he grew up in the forest, he was feared by society. Yukimura embraced him when he was still young, and since, he has become known as the most powerful shinobi among the Sanada Ten Braves. Sasuke was involved in most of Yukimura's plots, but was ultimately left out of Yukimura's deception of the Mibu Clan as Yukimura needed even Sasuke to believe he'd betrayed his friends in order for the Mibu to believe it as well. Equipment Sasuke originally wielded a Muramasa blade, which was physically identical to Kyo's Tenrou (one of the four masterpieces that Muramasa forged), but when that Muramasa was cracked in a duel with Demon Eyes Kyo (a fight to determine who had the real Tenrou) he was given the Shibien - the oldest of Muramasa's Four Masterpieces He use also Shuriken '''and '''a kind of toy (a hammer with a ball, see photo) Abilities / Notable Attacks He is an expert ninja and a skilled swordman. Sasuke has control over''' lightning techniques'. He's a very formidable opponent, as he was able to overpower 'Chinmei' (a 'Red Cross Knight) with his '''True Red Eyes, with the Sanada Jyuunishou backing him up. '1)' Utsusemi ' ' Using high speed, the user quickly switches places with another nearby object, usually a log or tree branch. Confounds the foe momentarily, making them vulnerable to a counter attack. Can also be used to successfully retreat from a battle. '2) Shuriken' ' '. '3) Hibernation' This is a ninjutsu technique that replaces lost energy by lowing the body’s activities to their lowest possible levels causing it to enter a resting state. '4)' (Fake) Red Eyes ' ' Sasuke can call out to the Mibu blood within him for significant boost in power, which changes his eyes to crimson red. With Fake Red Eyes activated, only with his physical strenght, he stopped and destroyed an Indara diamond arm. '5) Willpower (with Fake Red Eyes)' '6) Raikoken' A technique which electrifies Sasuke's sword. '''- Raijin Hou No Ikazura (Thunder Fire) Sasuke draws lightning from the sky to fire it down unto his opponent. ' ' - Thunder Flower Storm (Raijin Raikaran) Sasuke can bring a barrage of lightning bolts down around himself and his enemy. - Mouraien/Thunder Net (Lightning web) This technique traps Sasuke's enemies in a web of lightning whiche never lets go. '''- Raijin-Koubouno Ikazuchi This is a technique that connects Sasuke's lightning to his sword allowing him to kill an enemy with a physical strike. '''- Hiraijin Kirin/Secret Thunder Sword Thunder' Sasuke's ultimate technique is Kirin which creates a lightning winged pegasus that electrocutes and burns all it touches when it returns to heaven. '7) Maximum Power (with the help of''' Jyuuyushi and after talking to Shibien) With this power, he was able to defeat Chinmei with True Red Eyes Note Sasuke's Raikoken resembles One Piece's''' Goro Goro no Mi (Enel)''' Gallery 272px-SasukeSarutobi2.jpg Samurai.Deeper.Kyo.Wallpaper.201643.jpg 112323414098 (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan Category:Protagonists Category:Battle Doll Category:Jiyuuyushi Category:Rare Breed